


The Words I Need To Hear

by hoe_kage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Reunions, my first public fic and its voltron fml, uuuuuhhhh shiro is gay and my crops are watered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe_kage/pseuds/hoe_kage
Summary: the gang comes home and someone's got a bone to pick with shiro





	The Words I Need To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> ive never posted a fic ever bc im not very good at writing but uuhh here it goes lol
> 
> i dont regularly capatalize shit or add apostrophes so forgive me if i forgot that shit anywhere oops
> 
> o also title is from avril lavigne's when you're gone, bc i cant come up with titles to save my life

His mind didn't register the cry of his name, the familiar sight of a man he loved so dearly, or the sting of a fist to his cheek until he was on the ground and looking up to said man. It wasn't quite the reunion Shiro was imagining when the paladins decided coming to Earth was their best bet.

 

If he looked around, he would have seen Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Coran and Allura look absolutely floored. Why wouldn't they? A perfect stranger just came up to the man they've been traveling with since the start and just decked him. No explanation, no warning. Just ran up to him and punched. Romelle and Krolia looked less shocked; the Altean looked on curiously while the Galra bordered on disinterest.

 

If he looked around, Shiro would have noticed Keith’s face looking particularly pleased.

 

But he didn't look around. No, his eyes were glued to the figure standing above him, “Adam,” He breathed out. “Hi.”

 

“Hi?” He scoffed, “Is that it, Takashi? You've been  _ gone _ for years, and all you can say is ‘hi’?!”

 

“Uh,” He cleared his throat, now deciding to look over to where Keith was for a little help.

 

The boy snorted, “Nice one, Shiro.”

 

Adam turned to Keith, expression still angry as he addressed him now. “Don’t think I'm not pissed at you too, Keith. You got yourself expelled, holed yourself up in that shack, refused any of my help, and then disappeared to fuck-knows-where too! And now you, Takashi, and the  _ other kids that were declared missing _ are all back together! You're not off the hook!”

 

Keith looked less pleased now that he was being told off. He adopted a more chagrined look, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Krolia, seeming to finally take notice of the conflict now that her son was involved, stepped forward. Shiro noticed her hand move towards her blade, and he pushed himself up quickly. His surprise hadn't died down, but this Galra woman thought her son was being seriously threatened. Escalating the situation is the last thing he wanted.

 

“He’s no threat, Krolia,” He said, holding his hand up, hoping to placate her. “He was just worried about us.”

 

“ _ Worried? _ ” Adam laughed; it less jovial and more bitter than Shiro was really hoping to hear upon their reunion. “I was  _ worried _ the moment you left. I was  _ worried _ those nights I came home to an empty bed because you wanted to go off and be a big deal. I was  _ worried _ when it passed the four month mark and we had yet to get any sign that the crew was coming home.” Despite the hard look he was giving Shiro, his voice was cracking as he went on. But that didn't stop him. “I have been well past  _ worried _ for a long time now. They said you, Sam, and Matt died! You were dead and my last words to you were to not expect me to be here when you got back!”

 

“You're here though...” He said, hoping to lighten to mood a little. “And I'm... I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much.”

 

The look on Adam's face faltered just slightly before he turned his body away from his ex.

 

Shiro wanted to reach out and grab him, pull him close and hold him tight. Before he could make a move, Allura stepped up to him.

 

“Shiro, I'm sorry, we need to get moving. I can send the others ahead and buy you a few doboshes, but we need you there...” She said quietly, “He looks like he needs some time... and then a nice long conversation between the two of you. But first, time.”

 

“... yeah. Yeah, I'll be right there, Princess.” He said, giving her a small smile. When the title became a term of endearment, he wouldn't be able to say. But he was grateful for the girl's friendship. “Just need a tick and I'll be behind you all.”

 

Allura nodded and reached up to give his shoulder a small pat before walking towards the group and moving them along. It was impressive for someone to have that much confidence leading a group when they had never stepped foot on the planet before.

 

Shiro turned back to Adam, sighing. “Look... I know you're upset, and you have every right to be. We have a lot to talk about, and I promise we will get to it all before the day is up. But right now, we need to help the Garrison prepare for what could be an invasion. They need all the information we have and it may take a while.”

 

The man looked back to his former lover and crossed his arms. “Okay. You know where to find me whenever you're finished... I promise to hear you out, if you promise to hear me out. I still have plenty to say to you.”

 

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” Shiro smiled to him, “I'll see you then.”

 

As he moved to leave, a hand gripping onto his shoulder--well, shoulder pad of the armor--stopped him. It only stayed there for a moment before it was pulled back.

 

“Adam?”

 

“... I missed you too, you know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this document was saved as 'ok this is as good as it gets' i shit you not 
> 
> i dont intend on continuing this but who knows, I may want to eventually. or once the new season is out ill wanna delete this all together.
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> 08/10/18 edit: im gonna continue this fic out of spite after season 7, fuck voltron and its ugly ass queerbaiting
> 
> 12/25/18 edit: fuck voltron i havent seen the last season and i don't plan on it so if i happen to continue this it will 100% be out of spite, but that probably wont happen tbh


End file.
